Sex, Blood & Alcohol
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Quand elle apprend la trahison de Tyler, Caroline laisse le vampire en elle prendre le dessus sur son humanité, et son côté vampire désir Klaus…


**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

Voici un nouvel O.S sur mon couple préféré de Vampire Diaries... Suite à un sondage organisé sur ma page Lily Fictions, Klaroline est arrivé en tête et il en résulte cet O.S, qui j'espère vous plaira !

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis, je suis toute ouïe !

* * *

**Sex, Blood & Alcohol**

**Quand Caroline s'était réveillée ce matin-là, elle se sentait bizarre, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. La journée s'était bien passée, rien n'était venu perturber les cours au lycée de Mystic Falls, et pourtant, cette angoisse qu'elle ressentait au réveil ne s'était toujours pas envolé, de toute la journée. Elle n'en n'avait parlé à personne, et ne pas voir Tyler l'avait encore plus inquiété.**

**Le soir, chez elle, après le dîner et après avoir fait ses devoirs, elle décida de se rendre chez les Lockwood afin de voir Tyler et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Pendant qu'elle conduisait jusqu'à la demeure du Maire, Caroline se posait des tas de questions, à commencer par le fait que Tyler ne venait presque plus en cours, et pourquoi, chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait ou qu'elle était avec lui, elle le sentait distant… Elle n'avait aucunes explications…**

**Elle se gara dans l'allée principale des Lockwood, puis, descendit de son véhicule et alla sonner à la porte. Carol vint ouvrir, et fut surprise de trouver la jeune fille.**

« Caroline ? Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ? » demanda Carol.

« Je voulais voir Tyler ! ! » répondit Caroline.

« Je crois bien qu'il est dans le jardin ! » dit Carol.

« Je peux aller le voir ? » demanda Caroline.

« Oh, bien sûr ! » accepta Carol. « Entre ! »

**Caroline entra dans la demeure et se dirigea dans le jardin. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle tenta d'apercevoir son petit ami, mais elle ne le vit pas, alors elle se concentra et tenta de capter les battements familier de son cœur ou même…**

_« Il faut vraiment que tu partes Hayley ! » fit la voix de Tyler._

**Caroline se renfrogna. Qui est cette Hayley ? Et pourquoi la voix de Tyler semblait si… tremblante ? Caroline avança rapidement jusqu'à eux, sans pour autant mettre en mode **_**off**_** ses oreilles… Elle continua à espionner leur conversation…**

_« J'ai pas envie de partir ! » fit une fois de fille._

_« Pourtant il le faut, Klaus sait déjà tout sur nous, et je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque que Caroline sache tout ! » contra Tyler._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle ne le sait pas déjà ? » demanda Hayley._

_« Rien justement, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache ! » dit Tyler._

_« Pourquoi tu ne la quittes pas ? Depuis que je suis là tu passes toutes tes nuits avec moi, alors que c'est elle ta soi-disant copine ! » claqua Hayley._

_« Ce n'est pas si simple… » soupira Tyler._

**Caroline les voyait à présent, mais elle était à plusieurs mètres de leur position. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et capta les dernières paroles prononcées par Hayley…**

_« Si c'est simple. Je t'ai aidé à briser le lien envers Klaus, j'étais là pour toi, et je t'aime Tyler ! »_

**Caroline eut un haut le cœur quand elle vit Hayley embrasser Tyler, et que ce dernier ne fit rien pour la repousser. Quand elle le vit approfondir le baiser et attirer cette brune dans ses bras, Caroline s'éclipsa du jardin. En traversant la maison pour regagner sa voiture, elle ne prêta pas attention à Madame Lockwood et sortit de la maison.**

**Elle s'arrêta au Mystic Grill, qui était encore ouvert… Elle avait besoin d'un remontant, fort… Très fort ! En entrant dans le restaurant, elle fut soulagée d'y trouver Matt, qui était penché par-dessus le bar et qui embrassait Rebekah. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle alla au bar :**

« Un verre de Vodka, et laisse-moi la bouteille ! »

**Matt cessa ses embrassades, et servit sa commande à Caroline, avant qu'il ne parte dans la salle nettoyer toutes les tables, qui se vidaient petit à petit des clients…**

**Rebekah, amusée, regarda Caroline vider verre de Vodka après verre, avant de boire directement au goulot de la bouteille.**

« Je peux te demander ce qui ne va pas ? » dit Rebekah.

« Mon copain, ou plutôt mon ex que je viens de plaquer sans qu'il ne le sache, est un hybride mort dès que j'aurais fini cette bouteille, et cette pouffiasse brune aussi… » cracha Caroline, avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

« Ah, t'as fini par l'apprendre ! » fit Rebekah.

« Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant ? » s'écria Caroline. « T'aurais pu venir me le dire, ou même ton frère aurait pu venir me le dire au lieu de me laisser dans cette grosse merde ! »

« J'ai dis à Nik de te le dire, mais il pensait que ce n'était pas à lui de te le dire ! » dit Rebekah.

« J'en ai marre d'être prise pour une conne par les mecs, je te jure je vais me mettre en grève, plus aucun mecs avant le prochain siècle ! » décréta Caroline.

« Tu as surtout laissé ton côté humain envahir ton côté vampirique, et au final tu ne sais plus quoi faire ! » expliqua Rebekah. « Tu t'es déjà demandé ce que ton côté vampire voulait ? »

« En dehors de sang, tu veux dire ? » railla Caroline.

**Rebekah sourit, décidant qu'il était grand temps que cette fille fasse face à la réalité.**

« Est-ce que tu désires Klaus ? » demanda Rebekah.

**Caroline faillit s'étouffer avec l'alcool. Reposant la bouteille sur le comptoir dans un bruit sourd, elle jeta un regard à Rebekah et s'écria :**

« QUOI ? »

« Est-ce que tu désires Klaus ? » répéta Rebekah.

« Comment tu peux oser me demander une chose pareille ? » claqua Caroline.

« Réponds juste à la question ! » dit Rebekah en gardant son calme. « Laisse tes à-priori de côté, laisse toutes tes émotions humaines de côté, et demande-toi ce que tu ressens vraiment pour mon frère. Est-ce que c'est vraiment de la haine, ou bien est-ce que toute l'attention qu'il t'a porté depuis le soir du bal ne t'a pas attiré et attisé un désir profond en toi ? »

**Caroline déglutit et réfléchit aux paroles de Rebekah ! Est-ce qu'elle haïssait Klaus ? Est-ce qu'elle avait été tenté, ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois, d'accepter ses nombreuses propositions de partir découvrir le monde avec lui ? Est-ce que toutes ces belles attentions, ces belles paroles, ces cadeaux hors de prix, lui avaient fait plaisir ? Mais surtout, est-ce qu'elle avait du désir pour lui ?**

**Après des minutes à méditer ces questions, la réponse vint comme une évidence dans l'esprit de Caroline : Oui !**

_« Il est à la maison, tout seul… » lui fit Rebekah._

**Caroline porta son regard sur elle, et Rebekah se contenta de lui sourire.**

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda Caroline.

« Parce que c'est mon frère, et que je sais qu'il tient vraiment à toi, jamais il ne te fera de mal ! » répondit Rebekah. « Maintenant files le retrouver et éclate-toi ! »

**Caroline se leva en toute hâte de son tabouret, et sortit du Grille en vitesse. Montant dans sa voiture, elle roula à toute vitesse jusqu'au manoir des Mikaelson. Son cœur, bien qu'il soit mort, désirait Klaus ardemment. Mais ce n'était pas que physique, car bien que son corps l'attire et qu'un désir brûlant de se fondre en lui se faisait oppressant un peu plus chaque jour, elle ressentit, au plus profond d'elle, qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence. Tout ce temps passait avec lui avait été bonheur et liberté, surtout quand il la courtisait. Nombreux furent les fois où elle avait résisté pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser… et ce soir, elle allait enfin se donner à lui, en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.**

**Elle se gara devant le Manoir, et vit l'une des lumières du haut allumée. Coupant le contact, Caroline prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la voiture, puis, alla jusqu'à la porte et sonna. Elle n'attendit que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Klaus.**

**Elle eut le souffle coupé en le voyant vêtu d'un jean troué délavé, d'une chemise à carreau bleu et d'un débardeur blanc en dessous. Les cheveux légèrement en bataille le rendaient encore plus sexy qu'à l'habitude. Il sentait la peinture et le whisky… ainsi qu'une autre odeur plus… humaine…**

« Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Pour quelle raison devrais-je te faire entrer chez moi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Tu te méfies de moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Disons que la dernière fois que toi et moi on a parlé, mon frère s'est retrouvé poignardé ! » répondit-il.

« Je peux t'assurer que je suis venue toute seule et avec l'intention de ne rien faire d'autres que passer du temps avec toi ! » dit-elle.

« Tu veux passer du temps avec moi ? » arqua-t-il.

« Hum hum ! » acquiesça-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

**Elle s'arrêta alors que leurs corps se touchés presque. Caroline le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange se produire en elle, presque sauvage… Un désir sauvage s'empara de tout son corps…**

**Klaus sourit, car il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Il s'écarta de la porte et lui laissa la place pour entrer, ce qu'elle fit, non sans lui décocher un regard des plus aguicheurs au passage. Klaus referma la porte et la verrouilla, car Rebekah ne rentrerait pas de la soirée, voire de la nuit, et ses frères n'étaient pas en ville.**

**Se retournant, Caroline vit que Klaus n'était qu'à un millimètre d'elle, et il avait son fameux sourire en coin. N'y tenant plus, elle l'embrassa, et Klaus, malgré la stupeur, lui rendit son baiser. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de goûter ses lèvres, il n'allait pas s'en priver alors que c'est elle qui en prenait l'initiative.**

« Hum, j'aurais dû céder plus tôt ! » susurra-t-elle en passant ses mains sur le torse de Klaus.

« Aurais-tu mis tes émotions de côté, Trésor ? » demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle par ce baiser.

« Non, j'ai juste laissé mon côté vampire prendre plus de place sur mon humanité, et mon côté vampire a très envie de se faire mordre par le grand méchant loup ! » minauda-t-elle.

« C'est trop beau pour être vrai ! » souffla-t-il.

« On va dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu veux ! » répondit-il de sa voix sexy.

**Il lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'à l'étage…**

« Pourquoi est-ce que je sens une présence humaine sur toi ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient le couloir.

« Oh euh, j'étais en train de me nourrir ! » dit-il.

« Oh, je me disais aussi ! » dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

**Elle fut assaillit par l'odeur alléchante du sang frais, et aussitôt, ses veines apparurent autour de ses yeux, et la soif se fit plus brûlante que jamais. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas goûté au sang frais.**

« Klaus, je ne sais pas si je vais encore résister à l'odeur ! » dit Caroline.

**Klaus s'approcha d'elle, passa les mains sur ses épaules et lui enleva, avec une grande délicatesse, sa veste en daim, puis, il lui susurra :**

« Ne résiste pas ! »

**Elle se retourna et captura sa bouche avec une ferveur intense, une faim encore plus grande que celle qu'elle ressentait pour le sang. Elle lui enleva sa chemise avec hâte et caressa ses épaules, avant de lui arracha son débardeur, ce qui mit fin au baiser… mais c'était Klaus qui y avait mit fin…**

« Doucement Trésor, on a toute la nuit pour ça ! » lui dit-il en souriant.

« Je ne veux plus attendre ! » contra-t-elle.

**Elle se détacha pour enlever son haut, et elle apparut en soutien-gorge bleu devant Klaus, qui la dévorait du regard… Elle jeta le bout de tissu loin dans la chambre, et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur la bouche de Klaus, qui l'accueillit dans ses bras et lui rendit son baiser. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, sans demander la permission, et Caroline laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge.**

« Klaus… hum… tu me rends dingue… » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

**Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, il la plaqua contre l'un des murs de la chambre et lui couvrit le cou de baisers. Des baisers qui la rendaient de plus en plus affamée… Jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant de passion… Tyler ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça…**

**Mais Klaus s'arrêta et prit son visage entre ses mains au niveau de la nuque. Il vit que ses veines autour des yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas dissipées. **

« Non, ne t'arrête pas ! » gronda-t-elle en crochetant sa nuque.

« D'abord tu te nourris ! » lui dit-il en grondant également.

**Il l'emmena sur le canapé qu'il avait dans sa grande chambre, près d'un feu de cheminée qui flambait et envahissait la pièce de sa chaleur, et sur laquelle une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années était assise, le cou montrant des marques de morsures.**

**Le sang appelait Caroline, alors, ne résistant plus, elle s'assit à côté de la jeune fille et planta ses crocs dans la plaie de son cou, et aspira le sang. Elle raffermit sa prise en sentant le sang frais couler dans sa gorge… Quelle sensation divine, elle ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis ses premiers pas en tant que vampire. C'est comme si elle avait été enchaîné dès son réveil d'entre les morts.**

**Klaus s'assit de l'autre côté et mordit l'autre côté du cou de la victime, dont les pulsations cardiaques diminuaient de plus en plus. Pendant qu'il aspirait le sang, Klaus porta une main derrière la tête de Caroline et la maintint fermement contre la jeune victime… **

**En plus du plaisir que procurait le goût du sang, Caroline ressentit comme un désir sexuel dans cet acte… Un désir bestial… **

**Lorsque le cœur de la jeune humaine cessa de battre, Caroline retira ses crocs et jeta la tête en arrière, tandis que Klaus alla se débarrasser du corps. La jeune vampire fut seule pendant juste une minute quand l'hybride revint. Il la trouva allongé sur le tapis près de la cheminée, à s'étirer comme un chat.**

**En entendant la porte de la chambre se fermer, Caroline releva la tête et vit Klaus, toujours torse nu et du sang au coin de la bouche. Elle écarta les jambes et lui tendit une main, se moquant de se montrer trop envieuse, elle voulait qu'il vienne à elle… et c'est ce qu'il fit…**

**En un flash, il fut sur elle, et elle l'emprisonna de ses jambes, mais aussi de ses bras, qu'elle passa sous ses épaules.**

« Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui t'arrives ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Caroline ! » gronda-t-il.

« Klaus ! » ronronna-t-elle.

« Dis-moi ! » fit-il sur un ton sérieux.

**Caroline souffla d'exaspération. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de Tyler maintenant, pas alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se donner entièrement à lui… Elle détacha ses bras et ses jambes de lui et le poussa pour se relever sur ses jambes. Klaus se leva à son tour et se plaça derrière elle, posant les mains sur ses épaules, puis, l'obligea, sans la brusquer, à lui faire face.**

« Je sais pour Tyler et Hayley, je les ai surpris ensemble il y a moins d'une heure, et si je suis là c'est parce que ta sœur m'a ouvert les yeux… » commença-t-elle à expliquer. « … mais je sais aussi que tu savais qu'il me trompait ! »

« Tu ne m'aurais pas cru si je te l'avais dis… » dit Klaus.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu m'aurais fournis une preuve je t'aurais cru, parce que tu ne m'as jamais menti ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne pensais pas que j'étais la personne qui fallait pour t'annoncer que ton petit ami voyait une autre fille dans ton dos, il n'a pas été honnête avec toi et il a trahit ta confiance, et crois-moi que quand je l'ai su, j'ai bien voulu les tuer tous les deux ! » dit-il.

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien, peut-être que c'est à cause de toutes les fois où tu m'as repoussé et où j'ai vu tant de haine dans tes yeux, je ne voulais pas revoir ça si je t'avais annoncé pour Tyler ! » répondit-il.

**Caroline prit sa joue en coupe et lui dit :**

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, Klaus, d'accord t'as fais beaucoup de mal à Elena et t'as failli me sacrifier pour ton rituel, mais c'est du passé, et depuis ce soir-là pendant le bal, je ne pense qu'à toi, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, c'était pour ne pas être jugé par les gens que j'aime. Je me suis laissé guidé par mon côté humain, mais aujourd'hui c'est finit, c'est avec toi que je veux être ! »

**A peine eut-elle finit sa tirade que Klaus s'empara de sa bouche. Ses mains parcoururent ses formes, se baladèrent sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouva, et elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, ouvrant la bouche pour que leurs langues se trouvent.**

**Klaus porta ses mains sous les fesses de Caroline, la souleva et gagna le lit. Elle fut de nouveau sur ses jambes, et, rompant le baiser, elle le fit basculer sur le lit, et s'installa, grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, à califourchon sur lui. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais très vite, elle bascula sa bouche sur son torse nu, faisant glisser sa bouche sur sa peau en y déposant des baisers fiévreux, et, en arrivant au niveau de ses abdominaux, passa sa langue entre chaque ligne que dessinait ses muscles.**

**Elle cessa ses caresses le temps de lui défaire son jean et de le lui ôter entièrement, giclant ses chaussures par la même occasion. Se réinstallant sur lui, elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant son intimité frôler la sienne… surtout qu'elle avait bien vu à quel point il était prêt à faire des folies de leurs corps… Posant une main sur son torse, Caroline reprit ses caresses et se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, mêlant leurs langues, mais, quand elle sentit la main de l'hybride se glisser dans son pantalon, elle lui mordit la lèvre à l'en faire saigner.**

**En sentant le goût du sang de Klaus dans sa bouche, Caroline prit sa lèvre qui saignait entre les siennes et se mit à aspirer le sang, la ramenant à des mois en arrière quand il l'avait soigné de la morsure de Tyler. Elle aspira autant qu'elle pu avant que la petite entaille ne se referme, mais Klaus les fit basculer et il se retrouva au-dessus de Caroline, et il libéra sa bouche, ce qui fit bouder Caroline.**

**Utilisant sa vitesse, il lui enleva pantalon, chaussures et son boxer en dentelle en un clin d'œil, et le désir qui coulait d'entre les jambes de son amante lui fit fermer les yeux. Il fut attiré par ce désir mais son propre désir à lui allait finir par le frustrer s'il ne se dépêchait pas de prendre cette merveilleuse créature qu'il avait devant lui, allongé quasiment nue sur son lit. Il rouvrit les yeux et il vit que Caroline enlevait son soutien-gorge, libérant sa poitrine bien ronde.**

**Elle se releva pour lui attraper les pans de son boxer à lui, et le lui arracha en une seule torsion, libérant son membre déjà érigé. Elle se lécha les lèvres et se rallongea sur le matelas, les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Klaus pour calquer son corps au sien, et il entra en elle sans perdre de temps.**

**Caroline se mordit la lèvre tellement il était… imposant, plus que ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent. Quand elle le sentit buter au fond de son ventre, elle se mordit encore plus la lèvre, laissant un filet de sang couler sur son menton… Un filet de sang que Klaus lécha, avant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Caroline, qui lui rendit son baiser, remonta une jambe le long de son corps et laissa l'hybride glisser ses doigts entre les siens, les entrelaçant immédiatement.**

**Quand Klaus commença à bouger ses hanches, c'est comme si la Terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Ils furent tous deux pris d'un vertige passionné, rompant le baiser pour se perdre dans le regard de l'autre… Un nouveau baiser, puis, Klaus dévia sa bouche dans le cou de Caroline, cajolant et suçotant sa peau sans cesser ses pénétrations, qui, au contraire, se firent plus pressantes.**

**Les yeux mi-clos par cette fulgurante vague de plaisir, Caroline gémissait encore et encore, prononçant, ou plutôt, ronronnant le nom de Klaus toutes les cinq secondes environs. Elle réussit à libérer ses doigts de l'emprise de ceux de Klaus, et elle les fit passer dans son dos, caressant sa peau, ses muscles parfait, ses larges épaules, mais la tentation était trop grande alors elle laissa ses mains se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'elle caressa, avant de poser ses talons dessus, emprisonnant Klaus entre ses jambes.**

**Klaus sentit son apogée approcher à vitesse grand V, et il avait une envie folle de mordre Caroline, mais il se retint… Même si son sang la guérirait aussitôt, il ne voulait pas se montrer trop… entreprenant.**

« Klaus… » souffla-t-elle. « J'y suis presque, plus vite ! »

**Il n'eut aucun mal à acquiescer à sa requête et, prenant appuie sur ses coudes, accéléra la vitesse de ses pénétrations, ce qui pour effet d'augmenter les cries de Caroline, qui résonnèrent dans toute la chambre et, quand elle se sentit à deux doigts de la jouissance, elle dit, sur un ton suppliant :**

« Mords-moi… »

**Laissant l'animal parler, Klaus donna un dernier coup de reins et planta ses crocs dans la carotide de Caroline, qui cria une nouvelle fois mais sous le coup de l'orgasme, avant de sentir la jouissance de Klaus s'engouffrer en elle…**

**Le sang de Caroline était un pur délice, et Klaus en avala quelques gorgées avant de retirer ses crocs. Il avait le souffle court et le corps tremblant malgré qu'il se tienne sur les mains. Il sentit les petites mains de Caroline se poser sur son torse, et il porta directement son regard sur elle, mais il fut attiré par la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée, à sa demande, et qui commençait déjà à s'infecter. Il lui mit son poignet devant la bouche, et elle le mordit sans hésiter. Une fois la plaie guérit, Klaus retira son poignet et embrassa Caroline, mélangeant leurs sangs et leurs langues.**

…

**Caroline boutonna la chemise blanche qu'elle avait piquée à Klaus, et noua ses cheveux en chignon. Après l'amour, ils étaient allés prendre une douche, puis, pendant qu'elle se séchait les cheveux, Klaus était retourné dans la chambre pour remplacer les draps tâchés de sueurs et de sang par des draps propres et frais. Caroline sortit de la salle de bain et sautilla jusqu'à Klaus, qui était allongé sur le canapé près de la cheminée, dont il avait ravivé le feu.**

**La jeune fille obligea Klaus à se lever le temps qu'elle s'assied, puis, elle passa son bras gauche autour du torse de Klaus et le fit se rallonger pour que sa tête se pose sur ses jambes. Il s'installa confortablement, plaçant un coussin derrière sa tête, et regarda Caroline, qui lui rendit son sourire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.**

« Toi tu sais faire l'amour comme il faut ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je pourrais te retourner le compliment ! » sourit-il.

« Je suis inexpérimenté par rapport à toi ! » dit-elle en se redressant.

« Pourtant, tu as été fabuleuse ! » lui assura-t-il.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir mis tant de temps avant de tomber dans tes bras ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, si tu me promets que ce n'était pas que pour une seule nuit ! » dit-il.

**Elle baissa son regard sur lui, et lui dit :**

« Ce n'est pas que pour une nuit ! »

« Embrasse-moi ! » souffla-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Fais-le toi-même ! » le taquina-t-elle.

**Il sourit encore plus avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir, puis, agrippant les hanches de Caroline, l'attira sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. La jeune fille répondit volontiers à ce baiser, fourrageant ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de l'hybride, alors qu'il passait les siennes sur ses jambes nues, et un grognement sourd roula dans sa poitrine quand il toucha ses fesses… nues.**

**Caroline l'arrêta en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et en stoppant le baiser.**

« On se calme là ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en arquant les sourcils, accompagné d'un sourire.

« Parce que je ne dirais pas non à un petit verre, et ensuite, on a toute la nuit pour un nouveau round ! » lui répondit-elle.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva-t-il.

**Il se leva, la gardant dans ses bras, mais il dû la relâcher et il se dirigea vers son minibar personnel et en sortit son alcool. Il versa le liquide marron dans deux verres en cristal, puis, retourna vers Caroline, qui avait appuyé son coude sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et passée sa main derrière sa nuque. Il lui tendit son verre, qu'elle prit, puis, il se rassit sur le canapé.**

**Caroline passa ses jambes sur celles de Klaus… ce qui eut pour effet de remonter légèrement la chemise, qui ne masquait pratiquement plus son bas ventre.**

« Comment peux-tu te mettre dans cette position alors que je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas te sauter dessus ? » demanda-t-il.

**Caroline ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire une gorgée de ce fabuleux whisky qui lui procura une sensation agréable et sucrée dans la gorge. Soudain, elle dit :**

« Oh mais j'y pense, je n'ai pas encore rompu avec Tyler, je suis encore avec lui, enfin techniquement ! »

« On s'en fiche, tu t'en chargeras demain, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je le tue ? » suggéra-t-il.

« C'est très tentant ! » répondit-elle.

« C'est vrai j'ai le droit ? » se réjouit-il.

« Je ne crois pas que Madame Lockwood serait du même avis ! » se renfrogna-t-elle.

« Dommage ! » marmonna-t-il.

**Caroline esquissa un sourire et termina son verre. Elle frissonna en sentant la main de Klaus se faufiler entre ses cuisses… Elle se leva, posa son verre sur le premier meuble qu'elle trouva, puis, tendit les mains à Klaus, qui vida d'un trait son verre à lui, qu'il posa également, avant de prendre les mains de Caroline dans les siennes. La jeune fille l'attira jusqu'à elle, tandis qu'elle reculait pour atteindre le lit. D'un geste sec des bras, elle tira sur ceux de Klaus et l'embrassa. Un baiser auquel l'hybride répondit avec autant d'entrain.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Caroline était partit du Manoir très, très, très tard, et, remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir cours ce jour-là, elle était rentrée chez elle et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, avant de se jeter sur son lit, la tête pleine de souvenir de sa nuit torride passée avec Klaus. Son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha immédiatement :**

« Allô ? »

_« Fais-toi belle pour ce soir, je t'enlève ! »_

**C'était Klaus !**

« On va rester à Mystic Falls ? »

_« Non ! »_

« A quelle heure tu viens ? »

_« Sois prête pour vingt heures, et je te veux habillée sexy ! »_

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

**Ils raccrochèrent et Caroline se rua dans son armoire, cherchant quelque chose de bien à mettre, mais, en dehors d'une mini-jupe noir, elle ne trouva pas le haut qui pouvait aller avec, alors, elle prit son sac à main et quitta sa maison, direction sa boutique de vêtement préférée de cette petite bourgade…**

**Arpentant les rayons du magasin depuis dix minutes, Caroline finit par trouver quelques petits bustiers et dos-nu, qu'elle prit en allant dans une cabine d'essayage, où elle les essaya un par un, jusqu'à finir par opter pour l'un des dos-nu, couleur rouge vif. Elle finit par les prendre tous, dix au total, et, pendant qu'elle paya, son téléphone vibra dans son sac. En voyant que c'était Tyler, elle rejeta l'appel et sortit du magasin avec ses achats.**

**Elle rentra directement chez elle et se prélassa dans un bon bain parfumé à la vanille. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit, laissant le silence qui régnait dans la maison prendre place.**

**Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son bain était froid, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormit. Son téléphone sonna, et elle se dépêcha de sortir du bain, de s'enrouler dans un peignoir, de nouer ses cheveux dans une serviette propre et de se ruer dans sa chambre pour décrocher son téléphone :**

« Allô ? »

_« Ta mère n'est pas là alors, est-ce que je peux faire comme chez moi et entrer ? »_

« Ouais, je suis dans ma chambre ! »

**La communication se coupa et Caroline sentit un courant d'air derrière elle. Elle se retourna et tomba sur Klaus, qui portait un jean noir, une chemise de la même couleur et des chaussures qui semblaient neuves.**

« Oh non, tu portes une chemise ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Et tu n'es pas encore prête ! » lui fit-il remarquer.

« Je me suis endormi dans le bain ! » dit-elle en retournant dans la salle de bain pour vider la baignoire.

**Elle retourna dans la chambre, et vit que Klaus était en train de fouiner dans son sac de shopping.**

« Hey, non mais tu te crois où là ? » le réprimanda-t-elle.

**Elle lui arracha le sac des mains, et poussa l'hybride sur son lit. Il tomba sur le dos, amusé, et regarda Caroline prendre une pile de vêtements et d'autres trucs avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre. Il entendit une porte claquer, sûrement celle de la salle de bain, et il attendit donc qu'elle finisse de se préparer. Il resta allongé sur le lit, croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux.**

**Quand il les rouvrit – il avait bien évidement entendu Caroline sortir de la salle de bain – il la vit, debout devant lui, portant une magnifique mini-jupe noire, un bustier rouge et une paire de cuissarde !**

« Tu veux ma mort ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant sur le lit.

« T'es déjà mort ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Oui mais même, tu es parfaite ! » dit-il.

« Merci ! » lui sourit-elle.

**Klaus se leva du lit et, s'avançant vers Caroline qui, se recula et toucha le mur avec son dos, se retrouva coincée entre le mur et l'hybride. **

« Tu m'as pas dis _bonjour_ ! » dit-il.

« Je suis partie de chez toi il était quoi ? Midi, tu as largement eu ton _bonjour_, et les bonus qui vont avec ! » lui susurra-t-elle en lui touchant le col de la chemise.

« Très bien alors, que dirais-tu d'un _bonsoir _? » proposa-t-il.

**Caroline déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de la chemise de Klaus, puis, passant ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque, elle posa sa bouche contre la sienne, et elle le sentit sourire, mais elle n'approfondit pas le baiser et y mit fin.**

« Bonsoir ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Bonsoir ! » lui retourna-t-il sur le même ton.

**Après s'être regardé dans les yeux durant quelques secondes, ils finirent par sortir de la maison, et Klaus les dirigea jusqu'à son SUV noir, dans lequel il fit monter Caroline après lui avoir ouvert la porte du côté passager.**

**Quand Caroline vit que Klaus venait de sortir de la ville, elle le regarda et lui demanda, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :**

« Tu ne vas pas vraiment me kidnapper, hein ? »

« Ça te gênerait tant que ça que je t'enlève pour te garder rien que pour moi ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

**Elle fit mine de réfléchir, puis, le sourire aux lèvres, elle dit :**

« Faut voir ! »

**Au moment où il changea de vitesse, allant plus vite, Caroline lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts au siens. **

« Où tu m'emmènes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Danser dans une nouvelle discothèque à Richmond. » répondit-il. « Rebekah n'arrête pas de me dire de t'y emmener ! »

« Ouh, alors Monsieur l'Hybride sait danser comme les autres ! » le taquina-t-elle. « J'espère que t'as un bon déhanché ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà prouvé la nuit dernière, et ce matin… » lui rappela-t-il.

**Caroline fut parcourue d'un frisson, ce qui n'échappa pas à Klaus, qui sourit, fier de son effet.**

**Après plus d'une heure de route, Klaus gara sa voiture dans un parking déjà bondé, puis, sortit du véhicule et ouvrit la porte à Caroline, l'aidant à descendre. Main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans la discothèque, déjà rempli de ces humains **_**stupides et insignifiants, **_**comme le pensait Klaus…**

**Mais, Caroline fut distraite par une vibration dans la poche de sa jupe. Elle prit son téléphone et lu un texto de Damon qui disait :**

_**« What the hell are you doing with Klaus ? » **_**(Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Klaus)**

**Effaçant tout de suite le message, Caroline leva la tête et balaya la salle bondée des yeux, quand elle finit par croiser le bleu de Damon. Il s'éclipsa dans un couloir…**

_« Tout va bien ? »_

**Elle se retourna vers Klaus et lui dit :**

« Tout va très bien ! »

**Puis, elle se colla à lui et lui mordilla la lèvre supérieure, avant de lui dire d'une voix suave :**

« Et si tu allais nous prendre à boire ? Je te rejoints dans cinq minutes ! »

« Entendu ! » dit-il en souriant.

« T'es le meilleur ! » lui sourit-elle.

**Elle lui vola un baiser et se faufila à travers la foule, et prit le couloir que Damon avait emprunté. Elle le trouva adossé contre un mur, face aux toilettes des filles, et près de ceux des garçons. Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans les toilettes des filles, où une fille d'une vingtaine d'années à peine se refaisait une beauté.**

« Dehors ! » lui ordonna Caroline.

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? » railla la fille.

**Damon s'approcha d'elle et l'hypnotisa :**

« Elle t'a dit de sortir ! »

**Sous l'hypnose, la fille prit son sac à main et sortit des toilettes, que Caroline verrouilla. Quand elle se retourna vers Damon, elle lui demanda :**

« Tu m'as suivis ? »

« Non, Blondie, j'étais venu ici pour ne pas être chez moi où Elena et Stefan ne cessent de se faire des mamours ! » répondit Damon. « Maintenant, dis-moi depuis quand tu fais la tournée des boîtes de nuits avec Klaus ? »

« Depuis hier soir, et c'est la première fois qu'on quitte Mystic Falls, même pour une soirée ! » dit-elle.

« D'accord, je veux bien te croire, si tu me dis pourquoi c'est pas avec Tyler que t'es ! » dit Damon.

« Il me trompe, avec cette fille, Hayley ! » lui apprit Caroline.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Damon.

**Caroline souffla et s'adossa à une des cabines.**

« Je suis allé chez lui hier soir et, je les ai surpris à parler et, Hayley l'a embrassé, et Tyler n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher, et apparemment ça dure depuis qu'il est parti pour les Appalaches ! » expliqua Caroline.

« D'accord, je retourne à Mystic Falls et je le tue ! » dit Damon, plus sérieux que jamais.

**Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de rire.**

« Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine ! » dit-elle.

« Peut-être, mais ça me ferait du bien ! » dit Damon.

« Je peux gérer, ne t'en fais pas ! » lui assura Caroline.

« Et t'es tombé dans les bras de Klaus, comme ça ? » » demanda Damon en claquant des doigts.

« Disons que, Rebekah m'a fait prendre conscience que mon côté vampire voulait Klaus, et je me sens bien avec lui tu sais ! » répondit-elle.

« Ouais, je le vois dans tes yeux, tu es différente, épanouie même ! » remarqua Damon.

« J'ai décidé tout simplement de faire ce que moi j'avais envie, et d'être ce que je suis vraiment : un vampire ! » avoua-t-elle. « Ce qui veut dire être, agir et me nourrir comme un vampire ! »

« Hum, j'adore la nouvelle Caroline ! » sourit-il.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je veux dire, que je sois avec Klaus ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je suis mal placé pour te faire la morale, et puis, j'ai bien couché avec Rebekah alors… » dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

« C'est différent Damon, je crois que je l'aime ! » finit par dire Caroline.

« Tu ne me l'aurais pas dis, je l'aurais deviné ! » dit-il. « Je te l'ai dis, tu as changé, et si tu es heureuse avec le grand méchant loup alors, je le suis aussi pour toi ! »

**Emue, Caroline le prit dans ses bras. Surpris, Damon referma quand même ses bras sur elle.**

« Merci Damon ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« C'est ma façon de me racheter de ce que j'ai pu te faire dans le passé ! » lui avoua-t-il en mettant fin à l'étreinte.

« N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? » dit-elle. « Et fais-moi la promesse de ne jamais recommencer ! »

« Je t'aurais bien dis _Croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je vais en Enfer_, mais je suis condamné à y aller de toute façon ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Damon ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« Je te le promets, je ne le referais plus ! » lui dit-il.

« Merci Damon ! » dit-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Allez, va rejoindre ton homme ! » lui dit-il.

« Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« M'amuser ! » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**Caroline sortit des toilettes, suivit de Damon, qui la raccompagna au bar, où Klaus attendait avec deux verres de Scotch.**

**Quand Klaus vit Damon, il se renfrogna mais, quand Caroline l'embrassa sur la bouche, il oublia la présence de Damon, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende dire :**

_« Garçon la même chose s'il vous plaît ! »_

**L'hybride mit fin au baiser et regarda Damon.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Klaus.

« Rien qui inclus une vendetta contre toi, rassure-toi ! » répondit Damon, alors que le serveur lui donna son verre d'alcool.

« Il est simplement venu pour éviter Stefan et Elena ! » dit Caroline.

« Amusez-vous bien tous les deux, moi, j'ai vu une jolie rouquine qui danse avec un obsédé, quel gâchis ! » fit Damon avant de s'éloigner.

**Klaus le regarda partir, toujours suspicieux, mais, Caroline en décida autrement et lui mordilla la peau du cou et lui susurra :**

« Et si vous me montriez votre déhanché, Monsieur l'Hybride ? »

**Il porta aussitôt son regard sur elle, et elle était en train de se lécher les lèvres, avant de porter son verre à sa bouche, en buvant une longue gorgée… mais elle finit le verre, cul sec. Klaus l'imita et, l'agrippant par le bras, l'emmena sur le dancefloor… **

**Pendant plus d'une heure, ils se déhanchèrent sur de la dance et autre genre, collés l'un à l'autre, firent des allers-retours au bar pour vider quelques verres… Caroline avait plusieurs fois vu Damon danser sensuellement avec la fameuse fille rousse… **

**Klaus, dont les yeux n'arrêtaient pas de lorgner les jambes de Caroline, sentit le désir monter en lui, alors, il attira Caroline à lui et l'embrassa, se moquant d'être vu par ces humains qui dansaient autour d'eux. L'hybride glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Caroline, et colla son corps très très près du sien. Caroline sentit la bosse que formait le jean de Klaus, et elle décida d'y remédier alors, elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin très reculé de la discothèque, un endroit sombre et isolé, caché par un fin rideau.**

**Klaus la plaqua contre le mur et s'empara de sa bouche, tandis que Caroline s'empressait de déboutonner le jean de son amant et d'y passer la main, agrippant son membre déjà érigé. **

« Prends-moi… tout de suite… » le supplia-t-elle.

**Elle lâcha son sexe et remonta légèrement sa jupe. Klaus lui arracha son sous-vêtement, puis, recolla son bassin au sien. Caroline lui baissa son jean et son boxer, et enroula une jambe autour de sa taille. Il la pénétra d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle raffermit sa prise de sa jambe à sa hanche, et fourragea sa main dans ses boucles. Klaus lui dévorait le cou de baisers plus fiévreux les uns que les autres, sans interrompre ses pénétrations. Caroline, qui gémissait et criait en même temps, se moquant complètement que quelqu'un puisse la surprendre en plein exhibitionnisme, ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même était indescriptible.**

**L'orgasme les frappa en même temps, et Caroline se sentit toute flageolante lorsque Klaus se détacha d'elle, la respiration aussi courte que la sienne.**

« Wow ! » fit Caroline.

« J'acquiesce ! » approuva Klaus.

**Il lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres, puis, remonta son boxer et reboutonna son pantalon pendant que Caroline remettait sa culotte et rabaissait sa jupe.**

« On prend un dernier verre, et on rentre ! » dit-elle.

« Quoi déjà ? » s'étonna-t-il.

**Elle se colla à lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui dit :**

« J'ai envie d'abuser de ton corps ! »

« Dans ces cas-là, allons-y ! » dit Klaus.

_**Le lendemain !**_

_**Maison des Salvatore !**_

**Quand Damon se réveilla dans son lit, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, car non seulement il avait passé une soirée torride avec une jeune fille superbe, mais il avait eu la grande surprise d'apprendre, au cours de la soirée passée avec elle, qu'elle était un vampire. Elle s'appelait Alexa, et elle était un vampire depuis un siècle. Justement, Alexa se réveilla en même temps que Damon. Elle s'étira comme un chat, ce qui attira aussitôt Damon. Néanmoins, il sortit du lit, mais, tendit sa main à Alexa, qu'elle prit, et l'entraîna dans sa salle de bain.**

**Dans la matinée, quand Stefan entra dans la cuisine avec Elena, il fut plus que surpris de voir Damon embrasser une fille… mais aucun d'eux ne pu faire un commentaire car on sonna à la porte de la pension.**

**Quand Damon entendit la voix de Tyler, il rompit le baiser d'avec Alexa.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais tuer ce type ! » répondit Damon.

**Il alla dans le salon, guidé par les voix, Alexa sur ses talons. Tyler était avec Hayley.**

« T'as un sacré culot de te pointer Lockwood, et avec elle en plus ! » dit Damon en pointant Hayley.

« Il cherche Caroline, elle ne répond pas à son téléphone depuis hier ! » expliqua Elena.

« Oh, alors comme ça tu cherches Caroline ? » ironisa Damon.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ma copine ! » dit Tyler.

**Damon vit rouge, et, en un flash se jeta sur Tyler et lui mit une droite qui lui brisa la mâchoire.**

« Hey mais t'es malade ! » s'écria Elena.

« Quand tu sauras ce qu'il a fait, crois-moi tu voudras faire pareil ! » gronda Damon.

**Tyler se redressa, la mâchoire en feu mais qui commençait déjà à guérir.**

« J'ai rien fais que je sache, pourquoi tu me frappes ? » s'écria Tyler.

**Damon agrippa Tyler par son t-shirt et le plaqua d'un geste brusque contre le mur près de la fenêtre.**

« Elle est au courant pauvre abruti, elle vous a vu toi et ta copine en train de vous embrasser. Elle sait que tu la trompes depuis des mois ! » claqua Damon.

**Et sur ce, il l'empoigna par la gorge et le fit valser à travers le salon. Tyler atterrit dans un grand fracas contre un meuble, et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Damon regarda Hayley d'un œil noir, la dissuadant de tenter quoi que ce soit contre le vampire…**

« C'est pour ça qu'elle ne réponds pas… » toussota Tyler.

« Disons qu'elle était bien trop occupé à faire plus ample connaissance avec Klaus ! » lui avoua Damon. « Sur ce, bonne journée à tous, j'ai d'autres projets. Alexa, et si nous y allons ? »

« Mais je te suis ! » accepta-t-elle en lui prenant le bras. « T'étais très sexy ! »

« Oui je sais ! » se vanta Damon.

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Caroline entra dans sa chambre, vêtue d'un jean assez moulant, et d'une petite tunique beige. En passant devant son lit, les mains de Klaus lui agrippèrent les hanches, et il l'attira sur lui. Par pur réflexe, elle passa chaque jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent, comme des aimants et ils partagèrent un baiser passionné. Les mains de Klaus se posèrent sur les fesses de Caroline, quand celle-ci rompit le baiser et se redressa.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je voulais savoir si ton offre tient toujours ? Tu sais, Rome, Paris, Tokyo… » dit-elle en joignant ses mains.

**Klaus n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il se redressa et s'appuya sur ses coudes.**

« Evidement qu'elle tient toujours, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Parce que je veux quitter la ville, avec toi ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu es sérieuse ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Très sérieuse ! » affirma-t-elle.

« Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière Caroline, si je t'emmène loin d'ici, on ne reviendra pas, sauf cas extrême ! » la prévint-il.

« Je t'aime Klaus ! » déclara-t-elle.

**Le visage de l'hybride fut traversé par toutes sortes d'émotions. Il déglutit et ferma les yeux, effrayé que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était que songe. Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Caroline.**

« Tu… tu peux répéter ? » souffla-t-il.

**Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa… avec amour. A travers ce baiser, Klaus ressentit un amour profond le parcourir, pas seulement venant de Caroline, mais venant de lui également. Stoppant le baiser, Caroline répéta alors sa déclaration, mais avec plus de passion que la fois précédente :**

« Je t'aime ! »

« T'en es certaine ? » demanda-t-il.

« Plus que certaine ! » répondit-elle en souriant. « J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi, je t'ai toujours désiré, mais j'étais trop aveuglé pour le voir ! »

**Klaus s'assit convenablement sur le lit, puis, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Caroline, qui n'avait pas levé les siennes de son visage. Elle les fit glisser sur ses épaules, et attendit qu'il parle.**

« Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on parte ? » finit-il par dire.

« Euh, quand peut-on partir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout de suite si tu veux ! » répondit-il.

« Plutôt ce soir, non, demain, que j'ai le temps de préparer mes valises et de dire au revoir à ma mère. » dit-elle.

« Demain alors ! » dit Klaus.

« On va vraiment partir ! » sourit-elle.

« Je vais t'avoir pour moi tout seul ! » dit-il en lui caressant les hanches.

**Laissant échapper son bonheur par un rire, Caroline embrassa son amant, ou plutôt, son petit ami, et ils basculèrent sur le lit, se débarrassant en toute hâte de leurs vêtements.**

**Un peu plus tard, Caroline triait tous ses vêtements, préférant n'emporter que ses affaires préférés. Et puis, Klaus lui avait dit qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui renouveler sa garde-robe entièrement… Il n'en avait fallu pas plus à la jeune fille pour commencer le tri. Après une heure, elle alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une poche de sang. Le goût du liquide rouge fit grimacer Caroline, pas parce que ça n'était pas bon, mais parce qu'elle se rappela deux soirs en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait – avec Klaus – bu le sang frais de cette fille jusqu'à la tuer. Malgré tout, elle vida la poche de sang et la jeta dans la poubelle une fois vide.**

**Quand elle sortit de la cuisine pour retourner dans sa chambre, Caroline eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Hayley, debout, les bras croisés, au beau milieu du couloir.**

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir invité à venir chez moi ! » dit Caroline.

« Je ne suis pas un vampire, pauvre cruche, je rentre comme bon me semble, où je veux ! » rétorqua Hayley.

**Caroline préféra éviter de relever le **_**'Pauvre cruche'**_** qu'elle venait d'entendre, et, se contenta de répliquer :**

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à rester en vie, je te conseille de dégager de chez moi ! »

« Ou quoi ? » fit Hayley. « Tu vas appeler ton nouveau petit copain ? Ouh j'ai peur ! »

**Réprimant un rire sardonique, Caroline dit :**

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de briseuse de couple, je n'ai pas envie de me battre, et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que tu fous chez moi ! »

« Je suis venue venger Tyler ! » dit Hayley.

« Et le venger de quoi ? » claqua Caroline. « Il a eu mal à une patte ? Pauvre petit chou, ça devrait guérir très vite ! »

« Il s'est prit une raclée par ton copain vampire ! » gronda Hayley.

« Oh, alors Damon lui a mit la main dessus, awe, et tu n'as pas apprécié ! » minauda Caroline.

« Et ça te fait plaisir en plus ! » gronda plus fort Hayley.

« Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je pleure parce que Damon lui a mit un ou deux coups de poings ? Faut te faire soigner ! » répliqua Caroline.

**En deux grandes enjambées, Hayley fut sur Caroline et lui décocha une droite dans la mâchoire. Ce eu le don de prendre la jeune vampire par surprise, et elle recula de quelques pas, mais Hayley n'en resta pas là, elle arma son pied droit et lui frappa la poitrine du plat de pied…**

**Lorsque son dos heurta le mur, Caroline sentit une rage, qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps, monter en elle. Relevant la tête, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière d'un hochement vif de la tête, et laissa sa nature de vampire prendre le dessus, et ses crocs sortirent de sa bouche.**

« Je vais devoir te faire sortir de chez moi par la force à ce que je vois ! » claqua-t-elle.

« Tu crois que j'ai peur d'un bébé vampire ? » s'écria Hayley.

**Elle arma à nouveau son poing mais Caroline évita le coup, et agrippa le poignet de Hayley, avant de lui mettre un coup de coude dans le visage, ce qui la fit reculer et trébucher contre un meuble. **

« Sale garce ! » jura Hayley quand elle vit que son nez saignait.

« Tout de suite la vulgarité ! » souffla Caroline.

**Hayley se jeta de nouveau sur elle, mais, Caroline, qui semblait être possédée, para tous ses coups et lui donna un coup de tête tellement violent qu'Hayley vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa sur la table basse du salon. Complètement lasse, Caroline se jeta sur elle, la prit par le col de son chemisier et la plaqua contre le mur avec force.**

« Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si jamais je faisais ça… » dit Caroline en plongeant la main dans la poitrine d'Hayley.

**Elle lui attrapa le cœur, mais ne fit aucun geste, à part tenir l'organe dans sa main. Hayley, les yeux exorbités, vit toute sa vie défilée devant ses yeux.**

« On fait moins la maligne hein ? » se délecta Caroline.

« F…Fff… Fais pas ça… » hoqueta Hayley.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'est toi qui es venu dans ma maison, m'agresser… » dit Caroline en grinçant des dents. « Alors pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de te tuer, hum ? »

_« Parce que tu n'es pas une tueuse ! »_

**Caroline tourna vivement la tête vers la voix. C'était Damon !**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et puis je croyais que tu voulais tuer Tyler ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Il y a une grande différence entre toi et moi Caroline, c'est que toi tu sais faire la part des choses, et tu sais surtout faire preuve de bon sens ! » l'apaisa Damon. « Qu'est-ce que sa mort va t'apporter ? Elle va te soulager pendant un temps, et puis après ? »

« Elle est entrée chez moi sans y être invité et elle m'a frappé la première ! » gronda Caroline.

« Et t'as toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, mais tu ne vas pas risquer de te mettre à dos toute la meute à laquelle elle appartient, à cause d'un garçon qui n'en vaut pas la peine, j'ai pas raison ? » exposa-t-il.

**Caroline ne relâcha pas sa prise autour du cœur de Hayley, même si elle méditait silencieusement les paroles de Damon.**

« Tu as Klaus, hein, et t'es bien avec lui, mieux que tu ne l'as été avec Tyler ou qui que ce soit, alors ne risque pas ton bonheur avec lui pour des personnes qui n'en valent pas la peine ! » poursuivit Damon.

**Tout en fulminant, Caroline retira sa main du cœur et du corps d'Hayley. Cette dernière tomba à genoux, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air, et toussa. Croisant le regard meurtrier de Caroline, la jeune louve se leva du mieux qu'elle pu et s'enfui par la porte de la cuisine, avant de se mettre à courir à travers les bois.**

_**Une heure plus tard !**_

**Caroline avait passé plus de cinq minutes à se nettoyer la main qui dégoulinait du sang d'Hayley. Ensuite, avec l'aide de Damon, tandis qu'Alexa restait à l'extérieur, Caroline rangea le bordel dû à la bagarre. **

« Saleté de garce elle va me le payer ! » grogna Caroline tout en balayant.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle ne viendra plus t'ennuyer ! » dit Damon.

« T'aurais dû me laisser la tuer ! » claqua Caroline.

« Je crois que tu me remercieras plus tard d'avoir évité à toute une meute de loup-garou de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance ! » lui dit Damon.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Caroline.

« Hayley est un loup, donc elle appartient à une meute, et tu sais très bien que les loups forment une famille, tu t'en prends à l'un d'eux, tu signes ton arrêt de mort… » expliqua Damon.

« Ce qui veut dire… » fit Caroline.

« Il veut dire qu'il vient d'empêcher à toute cette meute de mourir dans les mains de ton petit copain si jamais il y aurait eu une vendetta pour le meurtre d'Hayley ! » termina Alexa, depuis la porte d'entrée.

« Oh, je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle ! » avoua Caroline.

**Une fois le rangement terminé, Caroline retourna dans sa chambre et boucla une valise de vêtement, une deuxième de chaussures, et la troisième de produit de beauté.**

« Ça te dit de venir à la maison ? T'as bien besoin de décompresser avant de retourner chez Klaus ! » lui proposa Damon.

« A condition qu'il y ait de l'alcool ! » dit Caroline.

« Il y en a toujours voyons ! » dit Damon.

**Caroline les conduisit tous les trois, elle, Damon et Alexa, jusqu'à la pension des Salvatore, où l'aîné des frères fut ravi de constater qu'Elena et Stefan n'étaient plus là !**

« En avant la musique bébé ! » dit Damon à Alexa.

**Cette dernière alluma la stéréo et Damon servit trois verres de whisky. Il en tendit un à Caroline avant d'aller rejoindre Alexa et de se déhancher contre elle.**

**Caroline but une gorgée d'alcool quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. C'était un message de Klaus. **

**«**_** Where are you sweetheart ? » **_**(Où es-tu Trésor?)**

**Elle lui répondit :**

_**« Damon's place ! » **_**(Chez Damon)**

**La réponse de Klaus ne se fit pas attendre :**

_**« I'm on my way ! » **_**(J'arrive)**

**Remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, Caroline porta de nouveau le verre à ses lèvres et se laissa emporter par le rythme de la musique. Elle commença à bouger ses hanches de droite à gauche, avant de complètement danser, rejoignant ainsi Alexa et Damon.**

**Ils enchaînèrent les verres les uns après les autres, sans vraiment être soule, jusqu'à ce que Caroline ne monte, avec l'aide de sa vitesse, sur la rambarde des escaliers, tenant en équilibre sur le bois. Damon leva son verre vers elle, approuvant ce qu'elle faisait quand, il vit Klaus entrer dans le salon, les sourcils froncés.**

« Hey, Klaus, viens plus on est de fou plus on rit ! » l'invita Damon.

« Où est Caroline ? » demanda Klaus.

**Damon bu son verre tout en pointant du doigt en l'air, incitant Klaus à regarder dans cette direction. L'hybride suivit le mouvement et, il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Caroline danser. Cette dernière vit son amoureux et, folle de joie, le rejoignit en une seconde.**

« On s'amuse ? » souleva-t-il en souriant.

« Je t'attendais ! » haussa-t-elle.

« Tu danses très bien ! » dit-il en lui entourant la taille.

« Tu veux un show privé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Pourquoi pas… » sourit-il.

**Ils saluèrent Damon et Alexa, puis, ils sortirent de la pension. Ils prirent chacun leur voiture, et firent route jusqu'au Manoir. **

**Une fois arrivée, Klaus prit les valises de Caroline et les monta dans sa chambre.**

« Tu as parlé à ta mère ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller la voir puisque j'ai failli tuer Hayley, et elle serait morte si Damon n'était pas intervenu ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu as quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu ! » dit-elle.

« Comment t'en es arrivé là ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Elle a eu le culot de se pointer chez moi et de me dire qu'elle venait venger Tyler qui s'était fait un petit peu secouer par Damon, on s'est battu, et j'ai failli lui arracher le cœur mais Damon m'en a empêcher ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Bon, elle ne viendra plus t'ennuyer ! » dit Klaus.

« J'espère pour elle parce que cette fois je la raterais pas ! » gronda Caroline.

**Klaus la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, ce qui la détendit sur le champ.**

« Tu comptes parler quand à ta mère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum, il va falloir que je sois très détendue car l'autre garce m'a mise en colère, et j'ai très envie de toi ! » susurra-t-elle.

« A quel point t'as envie de moi ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« A un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! » répondit-elle en se collant à lui. « Fais-moi l'amour, vite ! »

**Il captura sa bouche et l'embrassa comme un loup affamé. Caroline lui rendit le baiser avec autant de faim, tout en lui arrachant son t-shirt blanc. Sa tunique à elle subit le même sort, et Klaus fit dévier sa bouche sur son cou, tenant sa nuque dans sa main. Cet acte bestial réveilla en Caroline la bête qui avait en elle. Depuis qu'elle était avec Klaus, c'est-à-dire depuis trois jours, elle se sentait différente, et cette différence lui faisait prendre un pied pas possible !**

« Caroline… » marmonna Klaus contre sa peau.

« Hum… » fit-elle.

**Il fit glisser sa langue sur sa peau et remonta jusqu'à son oreille, avant de susurrer :**

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**Un sourire immense se peignit sur le visage de Caroline. Elle laissa Klaus la porter jusqu'au grand lit et la défaire de ses vêtements…**

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Il était plus de onze heures quand le Shérif Forbes rentra chez elle. Elle ne faisait qu'un aller-retour car elle restait de nuit au poste. Elle fut surprise en voyant Caroline, qui l'attendait dans la cuisine.**

« Ma chérie, tu es toujours debout ? » s'étonna Liz.

« Il faut que je te parle ! » dit Caroline.

**Liz s'installa sur une chaise, face à sa fille, assez inquiète de ce que Caroline pourrait lui dire.**

« Je vais quitter la ville maman, et je pars avec Klaus ! » avoua Caroline.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Liz. « Mais, tu le détestes ! »

« Non maman, je ne l'ai jamais détesté, en fait, j'avais peur de ce que les autres pouvaient penser s'ils me voyaient avec lui. » dit Caroline. « Je ne peux pas rester à Mystic Falls un jour de plus, j'ai besoin de partir et d'être ce que je suis vraiment. »

« Mais, Tyler ? » dit Liz.

« Tyler me trompe depuis des mois avec Hayley, et j'ai bien failli la tuer aujourd'hui si Damon n'était pas intervenu. » dit Caroline.

« Quand l'as-tu appris ? » s'attrista Liz.

« Il y a trois jours, je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser ! » répondit Caroline.

« Et tu te jettes déjà dans les bras de Klaus ? » s'écria Liz. « Mais enfin Caroline, tu ne peux pas prendre une décision aussi rapidement ! »

« Si je peux le faire, et je pars avec Klaus demain ! » dit fermement Caroline.

« Demain ? » fit Liz, sous le choc.

« Si je reste, je vais tuer Hayley et Tyler, et je te l'ai dis, je veux partir ! » dit Caroline.

« Tu ne peux pas attendre la fin de l'année scolaire avant de partir ? » demanda Liz.

« Je ne veux pas attendre, je me fiche du lycée j'ai l'éternité pour ça, tout ce que je veux c'est partir avec Klaus ! » lui exposa Caroline.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda subitement Liz.

« Plus que tout, et c'est avec lui que je veux passer mon éternité ! » répondit Caroline.

**Cet aveu fit serrer le cœur de Caroline, qui ne pouvait plus supporter l'éloignement. Il fallait que cette discussion prenne fin et qu'elle retrouve Klaus chez lui, qu'elle se blottisse dans ses bras et qu'elle se laisse emporter par ses baisers, par ses caresses… **

« Maman, ne m'empêche pas de partir avec lui… » la supplia Caroline.

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais, tu es majeure, et tu sembles sûre de toi ! » dit Liz.

« Je le suis ! » affirma Caroline.

« Promets-moi que tu feras attention ? » dit Liz.

« Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive avec un vampire âgé de plus de mille ans ? » demanda Caroline.

« Je sais, mais promets-le moi ! » insista Liz.

« Je te le promets, et je t'appellerais aussi souvent que possible ! » lui promit Caroline.

**La mère et la fille se prirent dans les bras, se disant au revoir silencieusement…**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Klaus était dans sa chambre en train de dessiner au fusain sur son carnet, quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Caroline entra. Elle était triste, et elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Klaus, se blottissant contre lui. Elle vit qu'il était en train de la dessiner, et elle esquissa un sourire.**

« Comment ça s'est passé, Trésor ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas trop mal ! » soupira-t-elle. « J'espère que je la reverrais avant qu'elle ne… »

**Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle ferma les yeux et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Klaus, et profita de cet instant. Le feu crépité dans la cheminée, et Caroline laissa échapper un soupir…**

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle. « Serre-moi dans tes bras ! »

**Klaus posa son carnet à dessin, et entoura ses bras autour de Caroline, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Elle passa ses jambes par-dessus celles de Klaus, et elle respira son odeur…**

« Quand partons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Demain, en fin de matinée ! » répondit-il. « Où veux-tu aller en premier ? »

**Elle changea de position afin de le regarder dans les yeux, et lui demanda :**

« Comment est Paris en ce moment ? »

**Klaus lui servit son petit sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant, et elle n'eut pas besoin d'avoir une réponse à voix haute, il venait de la lui donner par ce sourire. Prenant sa joue en coupe, elle l'embrassa tendrement, avec amour…**

_**Le lendemain !**_

« Prête à partir pour Paris, Trésor ? » demanda Klaus alors qu'il fermait la porte du Manoir.

« Et comment que je suis prête ! » répondit-elle en lui tendant les mains.

**Des mains qu'il prit dans les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent, quand deux voitures firent leur entrée dans l'allée. Le pick-up flambant neuf de Matt, et la voiture de Damon. Les deux garçons en sortirent, ainsi que Rebekah et Alexa.**

« Tu comptais partir sans dire au revoir ? » dit Damon.

**Caroline lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. **

« On va se revoir ? » demanda-t-elle en mettant fin à l'étreinte.

« Et comment qu'on va se revoir ! » répondit-il. « Tu crois que je peux vivre sans ma blonde préférée ? »

« T'as de la chance que je sois pas jalouse ! » plaisanta Alexa.

**Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans les bras aussi, même si elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment… Caroline fit ses aux revoir à Matt, qui lui promit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt eux aussi, puis, vint le tour de Rebekah.**

« Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux ! » lui murmura Caroline.

« Mais je t'en prie ! » lui répondit Rebekah sur le même ton.

« Prends bien soin de Matt ! » dit Caroline.

« Promis ! » dit Rebekah.

**Caroline se détacha de l'étreinte de sa **_**belle-sœur**_** et retourna vers Klaus, qui attendait à son 4x4 ! Elle monta du côté passager, et Klaus démarra.**

**Ils venaient à peine de quitter Mystic Falls, quand Caroline demanda :**

« Alors, c'est quoi la suite des réjouissances ? »

« Et bien, on sera à Richmond dans deux heures, et là nous irons à l'aéroport où mon avion privé nous attends pour nous amener à Paris ! » répondit Klaus.

« Un avion privé ? » s'ahurit Caroline.

« Ouais, et on aura huit heures de vol, rien que toi et moi, sans interruption ! » dit Klaus.

**Quand elle le vit sourire, elle détacha sa ceinture et se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de lui dire :**

« Je t'aime, et t'as intérêt à me garder auprès de toi pour le prochain millénaire ! »

« Considères-toi comme exaucé Trésor, car je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser filer ! » répondit-il.


End file.
